


Thank you for entertaining me

by NemesisDarius



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisDarius/pseuds/NemesisDarius
Summary: Spicy time in an office~
Relationships: Justice & Lucifer (Helltaker)
Kudos: 17





	Thank you for entertaining me

It is easy for Lucifer to notice the other demoness sleeping under the blanket. She said she would be up when she gets home but, of course, Lucifer knew that was a lie. She didn't mind, all that mattered to her was the intention behind it. It is a side of her that she tries hiding, she's the CEO of hell. She isn't supposed to let something like this remain unpunished. Maybe, she has really gotten soft over the many years since Beelzebub was kicked in the void.

She sighs to herself and stands up, needing some hot air from the place she's in charge of. She opens the window and sticks her head out watching the people getting tortured, it brings a smirk on her face. Soft as she has gotten, she does enjoy seeing scum being tortured. Well, this is enough to put her in a good mood again.

She doesn't like being disrespected when she's the one in charge, but she hasn't been able to have people respect her like before. It's such a drag... She closes the window and walks to her bathroom to clean her teeth then take a shower. She comes out a few minutes later to see that Justice is no longer in bed. Must have gone downstairs to find something to eat or drink. The food in hell is despicable, but they have to make with it. They can't get anything else unless they join the human world. Easier said than done.

She puts on her working clothes after drying her body and goes downstairs. She doesn't even blink seeing Justice's naked body. It's been more than a thousand years anyway. She has obviously gotten used to seeing it. It is still quite a body for her. She grabs Justice by her right hand and pulls her into a heated kiss, which she feels to be answered by the High Prosecutor. It is things like this that let her know she's still the one in control. Things seem to take a heated turn that's stopped by Justice.

"You should eat first." She says pointing to the food on the table. Lucifer gives it a look and simply walks out. She'd much rather try out pancakes. It was a one-time thing but she never forgot it. That one time when a human had descended to hell voluntarily. A fool, he was, to think he could have the maiden of hells all for himself. It was simple to have him turn into one of her puppets like all the others.

In the meantime, she has to hurry up to her throne. Those fools can't do anything without her being there. They're dishonorable. Everyone looks at her when she reaches her building. Nothing seems different. She sits down in her chair and began working quietly.

A few hours later, Justice enters her office. Wearing her usual clothes. Lucifer doesn't even lift her eyes when she hears the door getting closed and the curtains pulled down. Anything she has in mind often proves more entertaining than working. Possibly why they have been together for years.

Justice turns around and walks to the desk. She gets on it and pulls the CEO into a sweet kiss while pulling her by her black tie. Lucifer rolls her eyes but indulges in the kiss with the other knowing where this is going. To think they had sex last night and are going to have sex again doesn't surprise her. Justice has a high libido and so does she.

The CEO is pushed to the wall behind her by Justice, so she can sit on her lap deepening the kiss. Lucifer's right-hand lands on her waist while her other hand finishes on the robust rear owned by the High prosecutor and herself of course. Justice is hers but should she want another lover, she doesn't have a problem with it. Maybe, she'll be able to sink her claws into whoever Justice takes as another lover.

She feels Justice's hands undoing her black-tie then unbuttoning her red shirt. She would not want anyone to smell the odor of sex coming out of her clothes anyway. She does the same by removing the belt of the other. She was already seeing the bulge in her pants when she walked to her desk, no point in playing around. She pulls down her pants and is welcomed by the extremely hard meat-stick.

She pushes Justice away and stands up from her chair, finishing what she had started with her shirt. She's soon boobs out in the open in front of the demoness. Justice does nothing but stays where she is staring in awe. The CEO walks forward and gets on her knees, taking her cock in hand to gently stroke it. Just to tease her as she knows Justice has a distaste for it. Justice is grateful when the other finally decides to take her member in her mouth, moving her head backward and forward with roughness just like how she loves it.

It is worth saying Lucifer knows all the weak spots the other has, they have been together for years after all. Justice can't help herself moaning her girlfriend's name alongside some swears. It just feels too good for her. How she'd loves to take hold of her horns but knows better by now. The first time she did it, she found herself with her fingers shattered the following second.

The High prosecutor eventually is brought to the climax by the skilled tongue and mouth of Lucifer. The CEO swallows everything she has to offer to not get her pants and skin stained by her. Once the other is done, she moves her head backward. Justice was drooling from the intense sensation she just went through. Lucifer brings her back to the real world by screaming her name. Lucifer takes a deep breath and sees that the CEO has already put her clothes back on. She must still have a lot of work to do.

Justice respects it and puts her pants back up, attaching the belt before leaving after giving a kiss to the CEO. Lucifer now knows why she doesn't punish her ever no matter what she does. She entertains her and she's thankful for it.


End file.
